


Watch Us

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is involved, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10000823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Victor and Yuuri relax by the pool, and Phichit... watches?  Just some PWP.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaeren/gifts).



> This is for my lovely Gwaeren - a gift for her and her amazing friendship. <3

Victor and Yuuri snuck out at the end of the banquet.  The hotel they were staying at had a rooftop heated pool.  The minute they got there, Victor draped their towels on a chair then dove in the water.  Yuuri loved sitting back, watching those muscles glide through the water.  He was magnificent, even in the water.  He was sitting on the edge with his legs dangling in the water, just watching Victor swim around.  Victor spotting Yuuri sitting on the edge, swims over, pulling his upper body up, soaking Yuuri, kissing him.

“Join me Yuuri!”  Taking Yuuri’s hand, pulls him in the pool with him.  Playfully splashing at Victor.  Victor starts to splash back.  Back and forth water being pushed at one another.  The light reflecting off the water as they splashed.  Laughing, trying not to get water in their faces, they start moving closer and closer till Victor playfully dunks Yuuri’s head under the water. 

Coming back up, gasping for air, Yuuri launches at Victor, taking him by the shoulders, laughing.  Wrapping arms and legs around Victor, laughing as he  just held onto him.  The stress of the competition behind them, they both felt lighter knowing they had some time off to just spend together. 

They climbed out the pool where they had champagne glasses and a bottle waiting.  Victor poured them glasses then sat back on the lounge chair, pulling Yuuri back onto him.  Victor loved feeling Yuuri relax against him, even if they were both wet from the pool.  They lounged, sipping champagne, their other hands holding, fingers interlocked.  

“You did so good today Yuuri.”  Victor said, noticing how their legs would intertwine on the chair.  Loving how they would fit so good together.  Finishing his glass, Victor set it down, then took his fingertips, gliding down Yuuri’s arm, then up his side.  Yuuri squirms under his fingertips.  He does it again, knowing Yuuri is slightly ticklish.

“Victor…”  Yuuri wines out.  Victor chuckles and stops, laying his hand simply on Yuuri’s stomach.  He loved feeling those muscle beneath his hand.  Unwinding his hand from Yuuri’s, he took the hand that hand the ring on it, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it.  Yuuri finishes his glass then sits up off Victor to fill it back up, picking up Victor’s glass he fills it and passes it over to him.  “Thanks.”  Victor says, taking the glass, kissing his neck.  They had already had quite a few glasses as it was, both of them feeling the warmth from the champagne through their limbs. 

Victor taking both of their glasses and setting them down next to the chair, wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling his back against his chest, leaning back into the chair.  Victor’s arm wrapped around his middle and his lips on Yuuri’s neck, he heard Yuuri take in a sharp breath, letting him know Yuuri was in the same state of mind he was.

“Vitya, let’s go back to our room.”  Yuuri breathed out.  Victor moaned and bit down on his shoulder, moving his hands to the wet swim shorts, rubbing on top of them.  Yuuri moaned, and he could feel Yuuri moving against him.  Victor was loving how the wet shorts molded to his thighs and his hands found those thick thighs, rubbing and massaging them.  Moving to Yuuri’s inner thighs, rubbing and grabbing.  Spreading those thighs so they went over his legs, giving him better access to massage and knead the muscles under his hands.  “Vitya…  you are teasing me.”  Victor moaned an agreement.  He never could get enough of Yuuri’s body, the tight muscles, the way he would get so responsive to him, he would moan and wiggle.  It turned him on so much.  He pressed his hard length against Yuuri’s lower back, kissing his shoulder.

“Let me hear you Yuuri, I love the sounds you make.”  He whispered in Yuuri’s ear.  Moving his hands higher up Yuuri’s inner thigh, almost touching him where Yuuri wanted him too.  Loosening the string on Yuuri’s shorts, he slipped his hands under the waistband of his wet trunks, kneading those thighs again.  Victor always loved Yuuri’s thighs, the way the muscles bunched so tightly, they were thick, you would almost think they were soft, but Victor knew they were not, they were muscle, they were strong. He could get lost kissing the insides of those thighs, marking them up with purple marks till Yuuri was begging and crying.

“Vitya… stop teasing me.”  Yuuri was moaning and trying to rock his hips so Victor would touch him.  Victor continued kissing his shoulder. 

They heard someone clear their throat, Yuuri froze, Victor just casually looked over to see Phichit standing there.  Victor slowly removed his hands from Yuuri’s trunks, and wrapped them around Yuuri.  Yuuri was stiff against him, not moving anymore.  “Have a seat Phichit.  Don’t mind us.”  Victor waved at the lounge chair next to them. 

Phichit walked over and started to lay his towel out, “I don’t want to intrude or anything.”

“No no, not at all.  We were just having a swim and some champagne.  Relaxing a bit, you could say.”  Victor was nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck, feeling him squirm as he did so.  “You are so shy Yuuri.”  he whispered in Yuuri’s ear.  Yuuri groaned and went to get up, but Victor wrapped his arms around him holding him down.  “No no Yuuri, don’t leave.”

“Then behave.”  Yuuri hissed out.  Victor laughed, seeing how red Yuuri had gotten. 

“You two are too cute.”  Phichit laughed.  “Yuuri, it is ok, let Victor kiss you, I mean, he only did it on live TV in front of everyone!”  With that Phichit hopped out his chair and dove into the pool.

Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri back against him.  “Stop being so shy Yuuri.”

“It is not being shy with your hands all over me with Phichit here.”  Yuuri whined out. 

“Maybe you just need to drink more then.”  Victor chuckled as Yuuri groaned leaning back on him.

“And just how much have you had Vitya?”

“Not nearly enough.”  Victor started to kiss his shoulder again.  He stopped and took his glass, drained it and set it down.  Wrapping both arms around Yuuri’s middle he started to trace the muscled down his abs.  Yuuri shifting under his touch. 

“Vitya… Phichit is right over there.”  He was looking over at the water was Phichit was doing a couple laps back and forth. 

“Then I better make it quick huh?”  Victor whispered in his ear as his hands went back to the front of his shorts.  This time not teasing him.  Reaching for what Yuuri had wanted him to touch earlier. 

“Vitya!”  Yuuri gasped out almost dropping his glass.  Victor giggled against his shoulder as he kissed it.  Taking one of his hands off Yuuri, he took his glass setting it down next to his. 

“Yuuri… he is swimming.  Just be quiet.”  Victor kissed behind his ear as he slowly palmed over Yuuri’s crotch.  Feeling it swell beneath his fingers.  The reaction he could get from Yuuri, barely touching him, turned him on so much.  He could feel how hard he was knowing Phichit was right over there, knowing they could get caught, turned him on even more.  He slipped a hand back under Yuuri’s waistband, grabbing a hold of him.  Yuuri gasped and tried to pull his hand away.

“Vitya!  S-stop… he is right…”  His head leaned back and he was breathing hard.  “He is… right… over there…”

“I know…”

Victor had slowly started to stroke him under his trunks.  Feeling that smooth velvet beneath his fingertips.  Yuuri moaned out, he hands gripping hard on his thighs, the flush reaching his chest.  Yuuri turned his head kissing him. 

They did not hear Phichit come back to the chair till it scraped the concrete as he sat down.  Yuuri jumped, making Victor chuckle a little bit.  His hand still down Yuuri’s trunks.

Phichit laughed, “Don’t stop on my behalf.”  He raised his eyebrows at Yuuri, “Nothing I’ve never seen before.”  winking he takes his towel drying his hair. 

“Oh?”  Victor said curiously.  Slowly moving his hand more under Yuuri’s trunks.  Yuuri whined leaning his head back on Victor, trying to hide his blush. 

“Yeah, reminds me of our time in Detroit anyway, doesn’t it Yuuri?”  Phichit winked over to Yuuri.  Yuuri tried to pull Victor’s hand out of his trunks.

“Detroit huh?  Yuuri told me you two were roommates.  Was there more maybe?”  Victor purred out into Yuuri’s neck, kissing it.

Phichit laughed.  “Well let’s say, we would experiment.  Even though I am sure Yuuri always pictured you.  He only had you plastered all over our room.”  Yuuri was groaning more and trying to tell him to stop.

“Yuuuuuuri?  Really?  I am flattered.”  Victor kisses his shoulder chuckling.  “And just what did you two do?” 

“It was… nothing… nothing Vitya…”  Yuuri whined out.

“Nothing huh?  Not how I remember it!” Phichit laughed out.

“Oh?”  Victor said curiously, “What do you remember Phichit?”

“Well, I remember our first time... Do you remember it, Yuuri? We were fooling around, I was trying to steal your glasses and accidentally scratched a sensitive spot behind your ear. You’ve made such a delightful sound, I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you” Phichit replied back.

“This spot?”  Victor asked, scratching the skin with his nails. Yuuri moaned quietly to the contact and closed his eyes. “Wow! I never knew about that one.”  Victor kissed behind where he had just lightly scratched.

Phichit chuckled “Yes, he really liked that one. Try pressing your hands hard to his hipbones and he’ll scream your name.  Squeeze them, he really liked when you leave finger marks.”

Victor taking cue, moves one hand off Yuuri’s cock, and then moves his other hand to Yuuri’s hip, grasping and pressing down.  Yuuri about thrust his hips up, moaning and making sounds like he was trying to speak.  Yuuri’s face is completely red from the tip of his chin to the forehead. He is aware of Phichit presence, but he decides he can ignore it. Yuuri continues to feel pressure on his hip bones, the pleasure explodes in his brain and he moans Victor’s name loud, unable to control himself or even think about it for a second.  Yuuri had spots on him that made his mind complete mush, making him lose himself completely. 

Victor continues kissing and nibbling that spot behind Yuuri’s ear, and could hear Phichit starting to fidget next to them.  Victor looking over where he was, gave him a slight nod as he grasped one last time on Yuuri’s hip making him call out his name.  “Vitya!” 

Victor took his hands and slipped Yuuri’s trunks down.  Yuuri’s cock sprung free from his trunks, standing proud as Victor wrapped his hand around him, pulling down on the sensitive foreskin, freeing his cock head-- red and leaking.  Using his thumb to gather the drops and to slide back down his shaft. 

Phichit watching this, slid his hand under his trunks, feeling how he was already half hard, started to tug on his cock.  Here before him, two beautiful men, enjoying themselves, allowing him to watch, not leaving or making him leave.  He was going to enjoy it and take full advantage.  Leaning back on his chair, he had one foot to the ground and bent the other leg.  Slowly he was watching Victor stroke up and down Yuuri’s cock, he did the same to himself.  Yuuri was arching and moaning as Victor would kiss his neck.

Phichit moaned out softly as Yuuri always did get lost in his passions.  He did love that about Yuuri, once you got him going, there was no going back.  Yuuri had half turned and captured Victor’s mouth with his as Victor was stroking his cock.  When Phichit moaned Yuuri broke from the kiss and looked over at him.  He could see the blush on Yuuri’s cheek and the flush running down his chest.  Yuuri leaned his head back to Victor’s shoulders and moaned out. 

Taking his cue, Phichit slipped his trunks down, allowing his cock to free.  Victor looked over, smiling at the effect they were having on Phichit.  Victor winked at him and continued to pump Yuuri’s cock, loving the noises he would make, surprised he did not make him stop which Phichit showed up.  He always figured something had happened back in Detroit, and knowing the history of these two, it did not bother him, it was sweet. 

Victor had quite an exhibitionist side to him, and while he was there, putting Yuuri on display, he loved knowing that Yuuri could be so overcome by passion they would allow him to continue showing his love.  He felt his cock straining hard, but right now it was all about Yuuri. 

Yuuri was arching and losing himself.  Phichit was moaning as well.  Looking over, watching Phichit stroke himself as he watched Yuuri come undone was almost too much for him.  He could feel every movement and wiggle of Yuuri on him, turned to his side so he could pepper kisses on his neck and moan. 

Victor knew if he kept at this rate, Yuuri would easily cum, so he slowed his hand and heard Yuri groan.  “Yuuri, we should let our guest go first.”   Victor kissed his neck and started to ease his stroking down Yuuri’s shaft. 

Phichit gasped for a moment, feeling a bit of pressure on him.  He was laid back in his chair with shorts pushed down under his ass and his hand on his cock.  Both men turned to look at him.  Yuuri had a far off gaze to him, but was still looking right at him.  He gulped, feeling over self conscious for a moment.

“Phichit… please… or Vitya won’t let me…”  He could see Yuuri trying to move his hips into Victor’s hand, but it wasn’t doing much.  The strain in his voice went straight to his cock, he started leaking into his fist.  Moving his hand up so he could thumb the opening slit, he spread the moisture leaking out of him down his shaft.  Gripping a bit harder he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. 

“Phichit, look at us.”  It was Victor speaking. 

Phichit moaned and opened his eyes.  He could see Victor was still slowly stroking Yuuri.  Yuuri’s cock was looking red and desperate.  He thrust into his hand and kept his eyes on them the entire time.  Watching Victor pick up the pace as he did.  Taking his other hand, he reached down to cup his balls and roll them. 

“Phichit…  ugh.. Please…”  He could hear groaning as he was trying everything to get more from Victor.  Yuuri had tilted his head back and rolled back onto his back from his side, wrapping his arms up and around Victor’s head.  His entire body was on display like that.  His hips had red marks from Victor’s hands early, his chest was red and flush, his cock was hard and he was thrashing about, trying to get his hips to work with Victor's hand.

“Yuuri, you are not being nice to our guest here.”  Victor teased and kissed his neck.

“Vitya… I… ugh…  so bad… Phichit… please!”

Phichit was leaking more.  The more Yuuri would thrash about, moaning, begging, it did things to him.  Even not touching, just watching.  He knows how Yuuri can be completely undone.  He tugs a few more time, twisting his hand at the top and he can feel the tightness in his balls as they rear up, his shaft jerking, he is coming.  He keeps his eyes on Victor and Yuuri and the moment he starts to cum, Victor bites down on Yuuri’s neck causing him to yell out.  Victor starts to pump his hand as Phichit is breathing hard.

Yuuri cries out as his back arches, he immediately starts cumming.  It shoots from his cock up to his abdomen and chest.  “Ah!  Vitya!”

Phichit watches as Victor milks everything he came from Yuuri.  Letting the cum slip down his fist.  Phichit is grabbing for his towel and Victor shakes his head. 

“No, come here Phichit.” 

Phichit is stunned.  He has cum on his stomach and hand and pulls up his shorts, knowing his shorts are ruined for the time being.  Getting off the chair, his legs are wobbly and his feet unsure.  As he gets closer, Victor grabs his wrist putting his hand in Yuuri’s face.  Yuuri is still breathing hard and whimpering at this point. 

“Yuuri, clean your friend’s hand.”  Phichit’s eyes go wide.  He did not expect Yuuri to go through with it, but he reached his hand up, taking his wrist as Victor let go.  He could feel his hot tongue running up and down his palm.  Then Yuuri started to suck on his fingers.  Phichit started to breath hard again while Yuuri continued cleaning his hand. 

“Ah Yuuri, that’s so good.”  He heard Victor say as he finished sucking Phichit’s fingers.  “Thank you Phichit.  Now I think I need to go take Yuuri upstairs and finish up.”  Victor winked at him and started to grab their towels.  “Till next time.”  

Phichit went to his chair to grab his towel as well.  He watched them leave as Victor was holding Yuuri tightly to his side.  


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can never say no or deny my Gwaeren - some more Victurri/Phichit smut honey! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC! I only did this because I needed some shameless smut! So yeah... this happened... again. 
> 
> Just more to the gift for my Gwaeren <3

Another year had past, they were back at the banquet at the end of season. It was an amazing one at that.  Victor rocketed back, shaking everything up. But what everyone was most surprised about, was Victor’s husband wearing the gold; though you would have thought Victor had won by how proud he was of Yuuri.  Even after his scores were announced, Victor realized Yuuri had beat him. You never would have known any difference. He had stood in the kiss and cry, lifted Yuuri and started kissing him and spinning him around.   
  
What they did expect at the banquet, was Victor feeding Yuuri a lot of champagne. Yuuri forcing Yuri to a dance off, and then Chris pulling out a pole. This was normalcy now and the skaters always looked forward to it.   
  
Victor could have not been any prouder. He was watching Yuuri still half-dressed spinning around the pole and laughing.  This year was a huge struggle, but Yuuri pulled it off. They had worked very hard, and though Victor did give his all on the ice, Yuuri had surpassed him. Victor was afraid at first how he would feel if Yuuri won and he did not, he realized now there was nothing to worry about. Yuuri was amazing and he deserved it.  He continued to clap and smile up at Yuuri spinning around the pole.  
  
Once Yuuri had come down from the pole, he still had his pants on and his shirt, though the shirt was unbuttoned and his tie still around his neck.  Laughing he grabbed Victor and pulled him to him kissing him.  Victor knew Yuuri was beyond ecstatic and his laughter was doing things to him they shouldn’t out in a public banquet hall.  Groaning he pulled Yuuri back to his side and they walked around starting to say their goodbyes.   
  
Yuuri had not realized Victor had slipped the key-card out his pants pocket as they were heading out.  Phichit came over to wish them a good evening.  That was when Victor hugged Phichit as he slipped the key-card in his pocket, whispering in his ear “Room 823, give us about 30 minutes first.”  Winked at him and they left.   
  
Phichit had stood there stunned.  He knew he had had a few glasses of champagne but he didn’t think he had gone completely insane either.  He had hung out with Victor and Yuuri a lot in the last year, and nothing was ever brought up about last year at the pool.  Sometimes he would wonder if it was a dream, but he knew it wasn’t.  He knew he also would never be the one to ask either, especially now that those two had gotten married.  Hell he was even Yuuri’s best man!  
  
Phichit mingled a bit more.  Got another glass of champagne but sipped it slowly.  He did not want to seem eager, but he was and time was moving too slowly.  Realizing it had been 25 minutes he went and said his goodbye around the room and slowly headed out to the elevator.  Stepping in he pushed the 8 button.   


* * *

  
  
Once they had reached the elevators, Yuuri latched onto Victor and started to kiss his neck.  Victor had made Yuuri wait two weeks before they could do anything so they could focus on the competition and he had been teasing Yuuri all night at the banquet.  Little kisses on the neck, grabbing his ass, even gently palming the front of his pants when no one was looking.  Yuuri would groan and glare at Victor knowing what he was up too. Victor loved to tease Yuuri and the blush that would still creep into his cheeks.  

He pulled Yuuri to him tightly as they rode up the elevator.  Grabbing his hips pulling them to his as Yuuri started moaning into his neck.  They heard the the ding of the elevator and Victor all but pulled Yuuri out and dragged him into the room.  Once in the room he pinned Yuuri to the wall.  Feeling his body against him moving around his as he wiggled and whined into the kiss. 

“Vitya… I need you… now.”  Yuuri moaned into his neck.  Victor loved when he would get like this.  He would lose all control and just throw himself at him.  It turned Victor on so much he would start to lose control as well.  It was taking everything in him not to throw him on the bed and fuck him right there. 

Yuuri was back kissing his neck and biting it.  He was not caring anymore as the competition was over. Victor knew his neck would be wrecked by morning at this rate.  He pulls Yuuri off him, hearing him groan.  “Vitya…”  He places his fingertips to his lips. 

“Let me get us a drink Yuuri.  Have a seat.”

“Vitya, I don’t want a drink…” 

Victor smiled at him.  Knowing Yuuri is getting impatient, he goes over to the mini bar and gets himself a drink and even make Yuuri one.  Patting the spot next to the bed, “Come sit with me Yuuri.”  Yuuri is almost pouting but he does.  As he sits he wiggles a bit and Victor chuckles a bit.

“You are cruel Vitya.”  Yuuri wines.  Victor leaned over kissed him briefly, pushing the drink in his hand. 

“But we have all night Yuuri.”  Victor winked at him and sipped his drink.  He knew Yuuri was getting worked up and losing his patience, but if he was hoping correctly, they should be having a lot more fun here soon.  Seeing Yuuri with his tented pants, shirt unbuttoned and that tie around his neck was a pure vision.  His hair was pushed back and he had already taken off his glasses.  His cheeks were flushed due to arousal and champagne. 

Leaning over Victor kissed him gently.  Yuuri moaned and went to grab for him but he pulled away.  He could hear Yuuri groan again.  He knocked his drink back and watched Yuuri drink his.  Taking their glasses he set them aside, walking over to Yuuri he grabbed his tie and pulled him up to him.  Yuuri was on top of him, wiggling his body against him and moaning as he kissed all up and down his neck.  Yuuri was almost shivering against him and he was wondering if he held him off too long. 

“Vitya… I need you so bad…”  he was moaning into his neck and he had worked all the buttons all undone he could feel Yuuri’s hand on his skin, playing with his nipples and him biting all over his shoulders and leaving marks on him.  Victor flipped them and worked Yuuri’s pants off and slipped the shirt off his arms. Leaving him just in his boxer briefs and his tie.  His tie was an aqua color that matched Victor’s eyes.  The minute Yuuri saw it, he had to have it.  Yuuri sat up and started to work Victor’s pants off.  Once he got Victor down to his black briefs he pulled him back down on him, kissing him frantically. 

The key card to the door clicked, and Yuuri yelped out.  Victor held him down.  “Shhhh… it is ok.”  Victor kissed him again the Yuuri squirmed under him trying to see who came in. 

Phichit cleared his throat.  He saw Victor on top of Yuuri on the bed and they were making out really heavy.  After a few moments Victor looked over and smiled.  “Oh Phichit, hello.  Bring a chair over and have a seat.  Lose some of those clothes while you are at it.”

Phichit stood there stunned.  Was this happening again?  His cheeks went pink and he wished he had maybe drank a bit more.  Victor was still on top of Yuuri looking at him.  Yuuri was wiggling and looking as if he was trying to move from under him, Victor wasn’t allowing it.

“Phichit, there is alcohol in the mini fridge.”  He went back to kissing down Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri was whining. 

“Vitya…  what…”  Victor kissed him quiet. Yuuri was still squirming.

“Yuuri, you are our gold medalist.  You are getting your reward tonight.”   Yuuri got a shocked looked on his face, not sure what was going on.  Yuuri finally wiggled from under him and sat up on the bed, watching Phichit get a drink and bring a chair over to the foot of the bed.  He had removed his jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt. 

Victor saw Yuuri with wide eyed just sitting there, and pulled Yuuri on him kissing him.  He was stiff and unsure but Victor continued to kiss him.  The more he kissed Yuuri, the more Victor could feel him melt into him and then Yuuri was kissing back and squirming in a way that was Yuuri. 

Phichit sat back, not sure what he was to do, so he sipped his drink and kicked his shoes off.  He had his shirt unbuttoned and watched what was going on on the bed.  He could see how stiff Yuuri had gotten, but Victor smiled and pulled him on him.  He had to admit the images in front of him were affecting him, he felt his pants stir and get tight.  Victor was stripped down to his underwear, his body was sculpted beautifully and every time he would move you could see his muscles flex and unwind.  Then there was Yuuri, his body smaller, and his muscles sculpted just as beautifully.  He wasn’t as lean as Victor was, his legs were thick and the muscles would bunch the more Victor worked him up. 

Victor had moved the two of them around and got Yuuri up to his knees. Going to his knees, Victor started to kiss around Yuuri’s stomach area and up towards his chest.  Victor stopped to lick and nibble at one of Yuuri’s nipple, causing Yuuri to moan.  Moving up to Yuuri’s shoulder he looked over and wink at Phichit.  He continued to work his mouth on Yuuri’s neck. 

“Yuuri, my gold medalist…  tonight is all about you.”  Yuuri moaned and was losing himself in Victor’s kisses. Victor’s hands were all over him, down his back to his ass, squeezing them and he would continue to look over to Phichit making sure he was enjoying the show.  “Yuuri, turn so your friend can see you…”  Yuuri groaned and Victor turned him so he was facing Phichit as he felt Victor pulling his boxer briefs down.

“Vitya…”  Yuuri moaned out, chest and face flushed.  Victor was tracing his hands down Yuuri’s sides. 

“Yuuri, you are beautiful, let your friend see.”  Yuuri moaned and arched back tilting his head.  He could not open his eyes though, knowing Phichit was right there and his husband behind him.  Victor had started playing with his nipples, pulling gently and twisting them.  Yuuri was moaning and hard. 

Phichit was breathing hard, looking at Yuuri arching and moaning.  Every line of his body stretched and tense.  Victor was touching him everywhere but where Yuuri wanted him touched.  He would run his hands over his hips, ghosting next to but not touching his cock, then back up his body. 

“You are still wearing too many clothes Phichit.”  He heard Victor say.  Phichit slowly unbutton his pants, pushing them unceremoniously to the floor.  The more he saw Yuuri squirming and moaning as Victor ran his hands over him, was making him harder without even touching himself. 

“Phichit, stand and come here, I want to show you something.”  Victor had an edge to his voice.  Phichit did not know what he had planned, but he got up and walked to the side of the bed they were on. 

“Yuuri, bend over.”  Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri moaned as he bent at the waist.  Victor pushed his hips up and gestured for Phichit to look.  As Victor spread Yuuri’s cheeks, he saw a blue gem on his ass.  Phichit’s sharp intake of air startled him and Yuuri was squirming as Victor put his fingers on the gem.  “He was wearing this all through the banquet.”  He watched Victor gently applying pressure to the gem with one hand as his other hand was caressing down Yuuri’s spine.  “Isn’t it lovely Phichit?  He danced the night away with this.” 

Phichit nodded as he watched Victor. He couldn’t imagine how Yuuri had managed it all night. The gem was sparkly and he was mesmerized by it peaking out between his cheeks.  Victor took Phichits hand and placed it on the smoothness of the gem.  “Feel how smooth the gem is Phichit.”  Every touch to the gem caused Yuuri to cry out and whimper more.  “I got him this for when he would win gold.  He told me his favorite color was blue… says it reminds him of my eyes.”  Victor was almost purring out his words, his hands still roaming up and down Yuuri’s back and down his plump ass cheeks.

Phichit could only nod. The gem was smooth, but knowing that him touching it was causing Yuuri to squirm and every moan he made went straight to his cock.  He was at a total loss for words and so hard he was leaking into his briefs and he had yet to even touch himself. 

“I have not touched Yuuri in two weeks… he has been waiting for this night since then.”  Victor ran his hand down Yuuri’s spine again then gripped his hips hard.  Phichit moved his hand away from the gem and watched Victor push his hips towards Yuuri’s ass.  Victor was still in his black briefs.  Yuri moaned and he could see how he was pushing back at the feel of Victor pressed against him.  Yuuri was moaning and whining. 

“Vitya… Oh please… please… I wore it… all… throughout… ugh!”  Yuuri was begging into the mattress as Victor kept pressing his hips into his ass.

“Oh but Yuuri, we have a friend with us here.”  Yuuri was making little sounds and still moving his hips against Victor.  He could see how Victor had gripped Yuuri’s hips hard and was pressing his fingers in causing Yuuri to moan loudly.  “You know Phichit, our gold medalist here needs to be rewarded.  Don’t you agree?”  Phichit could only nod.  He was still at a loss for all words. 

Victor caressed the gem again.  “Phichit, pull out the plug.”  Victor had sat back and was slipping his briefs off.  Phichit could feel his hands shaking as they reached for the gem.  Victor got a bottle out and poured liquid into his hand and started to rub his cock.  Victor was watching Phichit.  When they locked eyes, Victor nodded and Phichit slowly pulled the plug out.  Yuuri groaned and started whimpering again. Yuuri’s ass was still in the air, and his hole stretched, just waiting. 

Victor pulled Yuuri up so his back was to his chest and started kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck.  Phichit watched as his hand worked between them.  Phichit knew the minute Victor was in Yuuri by the moan he had let out.  Victor was kissing Yuuri’s shoulders and biting them. 

Looking up a moment, Victor stopped moving, “Phichit, help Yuuri.”  Phichit was still close enough that Victor took his hand and led it over to Yuuri’s cock.  Yuuri called out loudly as Victor started rocking into him slowly.  “Yes Yuuri, you did so good today. My gold medalist.”  He was kissing his shoulders against as he kept a steady rocking going.

“Ah! Vitya!”  Yuuri continued moaning and crying out.

Phichit had timed his hand with Victor’s hips and Yuuri was coming undone quickly.  Phichit would stroke up and give a twist them stroke back down.  Yuuri was barely forming words and quickly his muscles started to tense as he cried out, shooting cum from his cock then spilling down Phichit’s hand.  Victor had stopped moving for a minute, holding Yuuri against him as he was panting and moaning. 

Victor only gave him a minute before he started rocking again and Yuuri was back to moaning and calling out. Victor looked over to Phichit seeing him just standing there.

“Yuuri, we are being rude to our guest again I am afraid….”  Yuuri mumbled something he could not understand.  “Yuuri, he was so good to you, now you should be good to him.”  Victor kissed the side of Yuuri’s neck. 

“Phichit, sit at the foot of the bed, in front of Yuuri, remove those briefs too.” Victor told him.  Phichit was not sure what to expect, but he did like how Victor was commanding and leading all of this.

Slipping his briefs off he sat up in the bed as Victor instructed.  Victor releases his grip on Yuuri and put his hand between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, guiding him forward. Yuuri’s head was lined up to Phichit’s cock.  Victor had pulled out of Yuuri and slammed back in.  Phichit watch Victor take a handful of Yuuri’s hair and pull it hard.  Yuuri cried out and arched his body as Victor was back to thrusting in him as he pulled his hair.

“Help your friend Yuuri.”   

Victor let up on Yuuri’s hair and started to push his head down towards Phichit’s hard waiting cock. Yuuri reached out, grabbing the base of Phichit’s cock and them started to lightly lick at the tip of his cock.  Phichit moaned at the instant contact.  He could feel as Yuuri capture him in his mouth how warm it was.  He could also tell each time Victor would thrust into him as it seemed to make Yuuri take him deeper into his mouth.  Victor would thrust harder and Yuuri was moaning as he was taking Phichit in and out of his mouth.  The vibrations from his throat felt amazing.  Looking at the sight in front of him, Yuuri was bent over sucking him for all he was worth as Victor was behind Yuuri, thrusting and moaning.  Victor had removed his hand from Yuuri’s hair and was back at his hips.  Phichit was appreciating the view of Victor’s body, naked and sculpted moving and thrusting around Yuuri’s full ass cheeks.

Phichit had moved his hands into Yuuri’s hair and was grabbing it.  Each time he took him deeper into his throat, he would pull a bit harder, knowing Yuuri would moan.  Yuuri always loved hair pulled and Phichit remembered how much it turned him on.  He felt himself getting close, “I’m… getting.”  Victor slammed into Yuuri again and Yuuri was moaning and stopping sucking him.  He had hollowed his cheeks and was allowing the thrusting movement to work as he continued pushing Phichit in and out of his mouth.  Victor started thrusting harder.

“Yuuri, finish your friend… Yuuri.. Don’t make me wait any longer…”  Victor’s voice was straining and Yuuri started to moan and he was dripping his saliva all down Phichit’s cock at this point.  Phichit could feel the suction grow harder on his cock as those full lips worked back up and down. Yuuri’s mouth was so warm, wet and he made it so tight that Phichit started moaning.  It was taking everything in him not to thrust into that pretty red mouth around his cock. 

“Ah… Yuuri… so close…  Yuuri…”  Phichit arched a bit and couldn't help but thrust his hips a bit.  Yuuri slipped Phichit’s cock out his mouth and started to pump it with his fist as he licked on the head of Phichit’s cock.  Crying out Phichit could feel his release coming and Yuuri clamped his lips over the head as Phichit cried out, pulling Yuuri’s hair as he started cumming all in his mouth.  He was panting hard when he felt Yuuri’s head fall and rest on his hip.

Phichit could feel how hard Victor was thrusting into Yuuri by the way Yuuri had wrapped his arms around Phichit like he was trying to hold on.  Phichit was still on a high from his orgasm and just put his arms on his shoulders scratching up them.  Yuuri was crying out into his hip as Victor was moaning and thrusting.  Phichit was almost afraid they were going to be all thrusted off the bed when Victor finally stopped and cried out.  Victor had fallen on top of Yuuri and rolled them to the side hugging him tightly.  Phichit was still sitting there, and scooted down to stretch out.  They were all flushed and covered in sweat. 

Yuuri was laid facing Phichit and was whimpering quietly.  Victor was running his hands all up and down Yuuri’s body as he somehow managed to hold him close.  “Yuuri...how is my gold medalist?’  Victor was kissing Yuuri’s shoulder.  Yuuri still not able to talk just moaned out as he opened his eyes and Phichit could see a faraway glazed look to his expression. 

“Phichit, let’s get some drinks and see how else we can reward the gold medalist, shall we?”  With that Victor winked at Phichit and started to unravel himself from Yuuri.  Phichit nodded and started to sit up.  Definitely the best banquet he had been too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as unbeta-ed as it gets people! I might be drunk and I might have written more porn. So yeah... It is deff not perfect, but dammit, my girl wanted more porn and I cant seem to ever tell her no!  
> Plus I am also writing one hella slow burn and opening to a few WIPs... and well... someone needed to get laid in my works dammit!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta works, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
